Children's Toy
by lovelyBRN13
Summary: Toy Foxy, AKA Vixen, lives in Kid's Cove and tells great stories of wonder and joy. But, when she finds something that could ruin the entire pizzeria, the other toy animatronics destroy her and strip her of her identity. Now only as a being called Mangle, she must find out the secrets of her past, but a certain golden threat isn't going to let her go so easily... T cause FNAF.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my fanfic, Children's Toy!**

 **This is my first FNAF fanfic, and this is also my first time trying out a writing style as...creative as this. Trust me, you'll know what I'm talking about when you see it.**

 **Full summary, because I know it's not going to fit in the description:**

 **Vixen, also known as Toy Foxy, lives contently in Kid's Cove, away from the others. She tells tales of the good old days to the children, and new versions of Foxy's to the adults. But, when she finds out the dark secret of the originals, the other Toys destroy her and strip her of her memory, causing the employees to give her the nickname Mangle and change her to a simple take apart and put back together attraction. However, the looming threat Mangle found before is still lurking in the shadows, and its appearance is of purest gold...**

 **So, without further ado, the disclaimers and the story.**

 **-B.R.N**

* * *

 **Five Nights at Freddy's and its related characters belong to Scott Cawthon. I only own the story.**

* * *

I was born into this world as a thing of beauty and grace, a thing to be beheld and wondered at.

I wonder where it all went wrong.

My name back then was Toy Foxy, although I was better known as Vixen. I was a storyteller, with many wonderful things to say to anyone who would listen. I resided in a small little area in a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, in the Kid's Cove. My three other friends, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica, all were on the stage, singing, dancing, and having a great time. As much as I loved entertaining the children, I didn't care much for the spotlight.

However, one person kept me company a lot of the time.

The marionette lived at the prize counter, in a tall box near Kid's Cove. He was quite a mysterious thing, but always had good advice on what to do. I guess we all trusted him in one way or another in that regard.

I was an innocent little thing when I first started out, a white fox with pink ears, chest, tail tip, and front paws. With my trusty parrot Pierre on my shoulder, I was ready for anything.

I still remember the first time I told a story to the little kids. The day shift security guard fastened on my neck a big pink bowtie, placed a feathered pirate hat on my head, and told me to have a good time and smile. I ran through the hallway, swung my hook, and let out a loud pirate greeting.

"Ahoy, all me young sailor crew!" I said enthusiastically. "The name's Toy Foxy, Vixen for short. How are you liking the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

The children cheered happily, clapping for my dramatic entrance. The parents sat in a small area with red tables, smiling and talking amongst themselves. I decided to start off with a story the marionette once told me, one I thought everyone would enjoy, even the adults, since it was so old. I wanted _everyone_ to hear my tale.

"I'm glad to hear it." I replied. "Well, I've got a lovely story to tell, about a place from a long time ago called Fredbear's Family Diner."

The adults looked up at those words. The security guards looked like they were going to jump at me at any second. Kid's Cove was completely silent now.

 _Wow, everyone really wants to hear my story!_ I thought, my eyes growing wide with excitement. _Not even Freddy and the others have distracted the security guards like this._

"In this place called Fredbear's Family Diner, there lived a young golden bear named Fredbear, and his close friend, a golden rabbit by the name of Spring Bonnie." I continued. I sat down in front of the kids and continued talking. "The two friends danced and sang all day, content in their own little world. That was, of course, until one day, something happened to Spring Bonnie. He became very mysterious, and hardly even looked at his best friend.

"Fredbear wanted to know what was wrong, so he asked Spring Bonnie if something was on his mind.

"Spring Bonnie turned to his friend and said , 'I had a bad dream, but it felt real. But, I'm afraid that if I tell you, you'll say that it really happened. And if it really happened, then we can never be friends again. Something really bad happened in that dream, Fredbear.'

"Fredbear thought about this for a moment then said, 'Well, then I won't say anything about the nightmare. That way, you'll never know if the dream was true or not. But, I can say something about making you happier. Don't worry about it so much. Stretch your arms open wide, and say "Good morning to you, Nightmare!" If you just accept the fact that it happened, and not worry about the details so much, you'll be happier, because you put it behind you, and it won't bother you.'

"Spring Bonnie looked at Fredbear and said, 'I don't think we can be friends anymore. You said those exact words to me in the dream, and then something really bad happened.' Now, Spring Bonnie waits in silence with his former friend, hoping to stop from doing something wrong and see the error of his ways. Nobody knows where they are, but they're hidden away in the dark, waiting to make their move and set the game in motion."

Once again, Kid's Cove was silent. No clapping, no cheering.

Just silence.

Silence that would seep into the entire day, because the next thing I knew, I was on the ground, and everything was fading to black.

* * *

I woke up with a start.

What time was it? Night?

Yes, it was night. The people were gone at night. That's why it was so quiet.

Wait.

Noise.

But, weren't the people gone?

What is this noise? It's not one of my friends.

Voices. Talking. Nearby.

People.

Why were there people here? At night? They're not supposed to be here.

I wanted to know what they were saying.

Where? Where were they?

What are they saying? I want to know.

People. The security guards?

Why were they here?

Why why why why why why?

"Yeah, she was made with the old program. She was supposed to replace the old Foxy a long time ago, but we kept putting it off."

That's what the first security guard had said.

Old Foxy? Were there more animatronics somewhere? Where were they?

I want to meet them.

See them.

But, why were they old?

"But, I thought you put in the new programming. She shouldn't know about Fredbear's."

The second security guard. Or, maybe the other one. There were only two of them.

They were talking about me. How sweet!

"Yes, that's the problem. Maybe it's some sort of glitch. You know these new machines usually have bugs in the first few weeks."

Glitch? Was there something wrong with me?

I liked the first security guard. He had a nice voice.

I want them to see me. They're just looking at each other.

People are boring.

"Do you want to hear a story...?"

That's what I had said.

Or, tried to say.

It was more like , "D-do yOu-youU-you w-w-w-ANt To HEAr a StOryyy...?"

Did something happen?

I think something happened.

The guards ran.

I like running. And chasing.

I wanted to chase them.

Catch them, show them my pretty, sharp teeth, hear them scream.

I wanted them to feel the pain I never could feel.

I don't remember what happened after that, besides that there was the color red everywhere.

I like red.

It's pretty.

And now the sun's coming up.

Hello, sun! Do you like the color red?

Red shines on my hook. It's really pretty.

Red tastes good. I like red. I want more of it.

The other animatronics won't let me.

Why do they look so scared of me?

I wonder why...

* * *

 **Do you see why I said this was very creative at the beginning now? Like I said, I've never really written in this style, but I think it's pretty good, for a first try. What do you guys think?**

 **You kind of have to tap into this secret part of insanity in order to write like this. It's weird.**


	2. Chapter 2

My friends aren't talking to me today.

I wonder why? Maybe I said something wrong, or they're just really busy. After all, business is booming.

I told a story about what it was like to grow up on a pirate ship with the legendary pirate fox, Foxy. None of the adults really listened, but that was fine. Maybe they didn't like pirate tales.

But, pirate tales were all I knew, so I stuck with it. I wasn't going to do anything wild again.

Maybe I'll talk to the marionette about what happened when I told everyone the story about Fredbear's Diner. They seemed worried, maybe? But, why would they be worried?

And why is everyone ignoring me? That's what I want to know the most. Why won't anyone talk to me?

Toy Chica's staring at me from outside Kid's Cove. She looks so far away, as if processing something in her mind. Carefully, practically.

Come closer, please. Tell me what I did, so I can apologize for it. I don't like apologizing for something I didn't even know about.

Did I forget something yesterday? I must've forgotten something important yesterday.

All I remember is the color red on my hook. I got it off, though.

Red tastes weird.

And yet, I want more of it.

Toy Chica's just watching me from where she is. Why does she look so sad?

I must've forgotten something important yesterday, I just know it.

* * *

All the kids went home just before dark. I took that time to talk to the marionette. Not only could he help me figure out what happened last night, but also why all my friends were avoiding me.

I found him at the prize counter, talking to a small boy, holding a bunch of balloons in his hand. I figured this was BB, the balloon boy. I had never seen him before then, mainly because he hung out mostly at the party rooms.

"Vixen." The marionette greeted me. "Quite a rare occasion see you here."

"Yes, it is." I replied. For some reason, the marionette gave off this strange, imposing aura. It always made me nervous to go to the prize counter.

"Hello." The boy said. "I'm BB. I don't think we've met. Have we?"

"No." I answered. "I'm Vixen, it's nice to meet you." _He looks a little creepy, to be honest..._ I thought, casting a sideways glance at him. _Though, I can see why the kids would like him. He looks just like a kid, and he's got balloons! And after all, who doesn't like balloons?_

"Vixen, you look like you have something to say." The marionette said after a while.

"Yes, I do." I replied. "Um, you know that story you told me before? About Fredbear's Family Diner?"

The marionette looked at BB for a moment, then said to him, "BB, would you mind leaving for a bit? Vixen and I are going to have a really serious conversation soon, one that kids don't need to be around to hear."

"But, I'm not a kid!" BB protested. "I'm just like you."

"BB, leave, now." The marionette said shortly. BB looked as if he was about to say something again, but stopped and walked out of the prize counter. "So, as you were saying, Vixen?"

"Well, you see, yesterday was my first day at Kid's Cove, and I wanted to tell them a really, really good story." I explained. Up until yesterday, I was entertaining the kids in the party rooms. The people had just made Kid's Cove, actually, just for me.

"You told them the story I told you?" The marionette asked. His voice was getting really low, as if to hold back his temper.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" I asked. The marionette lunged at me and pinned me to a wall, his claw-like hand looking sharper than usual and right underneath my muzzle.

"Why would you even think about _mentioning_ Fredbear's Family Diner?" The marionette demanded. "Didn't you see the adult's faces? They were _terrified!_ That place leaves scars, Vixen, scars so deep they'll never heal. Imagine if _he_ had found out you had mentioned it. He would've ripped you to shreds!"

"Who's he?" I asked. "What was so bad about that place?"

The marionette was silent, and finally, he let go of me and I relaxed against the wall.

"Listen, don't speak about Fredbear's to anybody." The marionette finally said after a while. "Especially in places with guards around. They'll start to think something's wrong."

"And what if I tell them you told me about Fredbear's?" I asked.

"You're disposable, they'd never get rid of me." The marionette sneered. "And besides, even if they were to get rid of me, I'd just come back. I'm immortal."

"And why's that?" I responded. I was getting impatient.

"They're reasons you just wouldn't understand." The marionette said. "Things you don't need to know about."

I'll show him.

I don't care about what he's talking about anymore.

I just to show him that he's wrong.

I'll show him how mortal he really is.

Rip him apart, limb by limb, piece by piece!

Show that stupid puppet what it really means to die, to really feel pain!

What he did to us...it doesn't matter. Not anymore.

Why would it? Why would any of that matter, when he made us like this?!

He destroyed us, but that's not why he needs to pay! He needs to be shown why you don't this to people.

Why you don't mess with things you truly don't understand! Just let things die, dammit!

Yes...die, marionette. You need to die.

DIE, ALREADY!

Why are you fighting? You can't keep fighting back like this for long, after all. Soon, you'll just be a heap of scraps and a broken mask.

Then you'll know what it's like to die. You'll know what it means to be just like us.

The things you created for own personal amusement! Your playthings, your little animatronics with strings around them!

Wait.

It's us, not him.

We're the puppets.

And the puppets need to die, right?

So, who do I kill? The puppet in front of me, or the puppets on the stage?

They all need to die.

They need to be free.

The storage room. I need to get to the storage room.

They're not puppets. They used to be, but are free now.

I need them to kill the puppets on the stage, set them free...

We could be so happy when they find out my plan. The puppets need to die, to have the strings holding them up cut.

Then, we'll be free at last...

And then, the other puppet. To make sure no else suffers, no one else has to go through what we have been...

Free. I want to be free. Please? Can I have my freedom when this is over?

I want it so badly...

* * *

It's night again.

How did I end up all the way near the parts and services room? I didn't even know we had a parts and services room.

Oh, well. At least I learned something new today.

I made my way back to the main area of the pizzeria and found my friends standing on the stage, talking quietly.

"Hey there, you three!" I said cheerfully. "Business is going well, isn't it?"

Toy Freddy glanced at me weirdly. "Yes, it is..."

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked. "All three of you have been purposely avoiding me all day, and I want to know what's going on! What did I do wrong to make you avoid me?"

Toy Bonnie jumped off the stage and had me sit down at a nearby table. "Vixen, you don't remember what happened last night?"

I shook my head.

Toy Chica walked over. "Vixen, you did something really bad last night."

"What?" I asked. "What did I do?"


	3. Chapter 3

I feel...not like myself anymore.

It almost as if like the room is spinning around me, waiting for me to curl in a ball and stop existing from this world.

Everyone is silent around me.

I hate silence.

"Vixie...are you okay...?" Toy Chica asked. She grabs my shoulder lightly. It's only then I notice that I'm shaking.

"What do you think?!" I snapped. She backed away slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"That's fine, Vixen." Toy Freddy replied. "What I don't understand is why you don't remember anything. It's so strange..."

"Has it happened again recently?" Toy Bonnie asked.

I nodded. "I was talking to the marionette, and when I regained my senses, I was over by the parts and services room."

The three of them looked at each other, then ran over to the prize counter. I followed shortly behind, not wanting to see proof of my destruction.

The prize counter was a mess. Some of the shelves were off the wall, plushies scattered on the floor. The marionette's box was sideways, the sign in front of it knocked to the other side of the room. There was a large gash in the wall, too, deep enough to almost see into the other room.

"Where's the marionette?" I asked. I walked over to the box and put it upright, noticing a shift in motion as I did. I looked inside and instantly put the lid back on the box. "He's not in his box..."

"Up there." Toy Bonnie said suddenly, pointing to the ceiling. We looked at where he was pointing, and were horrified.

The marionette was hung on the ceiling by several strings and wires around his arms, legs, and torso. His limbs were spread out in a strange fashion, looking awkward and out of place.

"What...what...have I done...?" I whispered. "Why...am I acting this way?"

"We'll figure it out." Toy Chica replied. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie got the marionette down from the ceiling. He instantly goes over to the box, looks inside it, thanks them, and climbs back into it. "Somehow, we'll find out what's gong on with you..."

The four of us put the shelves and plushies back where they belong, and taped a poster where I made that large gash in the wall.

It was a nice poster, with the four of us on it. I wondered when there would only be three of them on there.

"If word gets out of what I did, then..." I said, then stopped. It could mean the end for us.

"Let's have the humans take care of this for now." Toy Freddy replied. "They've done a good job of covering it up for now. Just...try to keep your other side from appearing during business hours."

I nodded. "R-right. Well, the other night, I heard the guards talking about I have the programming of the older animatronics."

"You mean the piles of junk in the parts and services room?" Toy Bonnie asked. "Ugh, as much as it pains me to say this, but they might be just be a bit of help with this, then. A bit."

"I'll go alone." I said. "It might be better that way. Besides, if I do get caught in my 'other side,' as you called it, I wouldn't want any of you to get caught in the crossfire."

The three of them nodded, and I headed off to the parts and services room, finding it easier to get there this time than it was to get away from it earlier in the night.

I pushed open the door with ease, and was welcomed by being completely enshrouded in darkness. Strange, heavy metallic footsteps echoed all around me.

"So, you're the little fox that's caused all the problems yestreen?" A voice said. It was high pitched, but still masculine, with a heavy tinny undertone. It sounded almost like the voice of insanity. "Are you trying to upstage us, you little plastic... _thing? Toy?!_ What the heck do I even call you?" I wasn't sure who this animatronic was. I didn't know their voice.

"My name is Vixen." I stated loudly. I only heard three sets of footsteps. "However, they have also called me Toy Foxy. I'm a pirate fox who tells stories of my past adventures."

Something ran towards me and stopped inches away from my face. "That used to be my job." A voice sneered. A pirate's husky voice, with a broken sound beneath all it. This had to be Foxy. "A job I did quite well, mind you. So, the fact that you and your darling face can just waltz in here and take it all away makes me want to tear you apart and leave nothing but scraps alone. But, you _chose_ to came here. What do you want?"

"Answers." I replied. Confidence was key here. If I showed even a hint of fear, I would lose them, and even now, it seemed as if they didn't want my company in the slightest. "I seem to have another side of me, a side that craves destruction and the red that pours out from humans. Why?"

A deep, throaty laugh echoed throughout the room. I've heard enough times at night to know it was Freddy. So, that meant that the insane voice was Bonnie's, then.

"I thought you were joking about how naïve the toys were, Bonnie, but this is proof!" Freddy said, still laughing. His voice was just like his laugh: Deep, almost threateningly so. "She sounds like she's addicted to blood, but doesn't even know what it is!"

"Blood..." I echoed softly. What a pretty name for something so beautiful. "I like it...the name..."

The laughing stopped.

"Look, we can't help you." A girl's voice said. Chica. "We would like to...but, we don't know why you're acting like this. None of us have ever acted like we've had two people in the same body before...oh?"

"Chica, that's impossible." Freddy said. "Why aren't the others affected, as well?"

"Maybe because she's like you." Chica replied. "Because she remembers. Slightly. Or, at least, knows something's wrong. That she doesn't belong."

"Chica." Freddy's voice was getting lower in pitch.

"I mean, after all, wasn't that what happened with Anya?" Chica asked. She clearly wasn't letting this go anytime soon. "If it was possible to replicate this again, then that answers our main question..."

"Chica, this is impossible to replicate, and Anya was a special case! You know this yourself, so shut up about something you clearly know nothing about!" Freddy snapped.

"You know nothing about this, either." Chica replied. "Even with all your memories, you know nothing about how we ended up like this."

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt your argument, but you just reminded me of something." I said, speaking up again. "Do any of you know anything about a place called Fredbear's Family Diner?"

Once again, there was silence.

I'm really beginning to hate it now.

"Don't poke around in things you don't need to know about." Freddy growled. "You can leave now."

"Not until I get one clear answer on something." I replied. "And I'd prefer it to be on that."

"You don't need to know about that place!" Freddy shouted.

I'm also beginning to _really hate_ that explanation now, too.

I lunged at him, grabbing at where I thought his throat might've been.

"Listen, I've been told to never question anything that goes on here, but now I'm questioning things!" I shouted back. "What's so bad about Fredbear's? What happened there that everyone wants to keep hidden? And why were we built? Because it seems as if all of you are perfect freaking condition to keep performing. Why were we subjected to this torture? Why was it us? You don't want to sympathize with us because you don't want to feel that same pain you've felt so many years ago again. Well, I can make it so you'll feel much more pain than that. So much pain, you will never walk again. You'll just be a useless scrap of parts, like how the guards designed you to be. You're disposable. They can throw you out any time they want. We _replaced_ you. We are above and better than you in any and every single damn way!"

"...Chica, I think you're right, after all." Freddy said after a while. "It appears we have another Gold on our hands."


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, hey.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I've been busy for quite a while, and unable to write anything in general. Hopefully I'll get a few more chapters up soon, I don't know. But, I'm really sorry about leaving this like how I did for so long. I never intended to do that.**

 **Now, on a slightly cheerier topic, have you guys seen the newest teaser for FNAF 4? My theory for this is that this actually has several different plot lines going on at once during those five/seven nights. After all, there's too many things to try to fit in one story arc. So, you complete one set of five nights, and unlock the next, and get the sixth and seventh nights, which ties up everything together and links it all to everything we know. This in my opinion would probably be the best way to do everything, but I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see...**

* * *

Freddy walked around the small room for a while before finding a single lightswitch, which he turned on. A single lightbulb, flickering on and off in the middle of the room finally made it able to see.

The parts and services room was old and dingy looking, paint peeling off the walls and covering the floor. Dust filled the air, enough to give the room a smoky look to it.

Overall, the entire room was very sad, and gloomy. I wished I hadn't said whatever I did, because now I really wanted to escape.

Freddy turned back to me, his endoskeleton eyes glowing slightly in the dim light.

"Gold should be around here." Freddy said. It seemed it wasn't really paying attention. "You can't really miss him. To be honest...I don't really watch him as much as I should."

"And he can tell me about Fredbear's Family Diner, right?" I asked.

"If he feels like answering your questions." Freddy replied, sitting down against a wall. The gears in his leg joints squeaked painfully. "Just don't bombard 'em with all those questions all at once."

"...'Them?' What do you mean...?" I asked. I hope I had just misheard him, because what would he mean by 'them'?

"Who are you?" A shy voice asked. I turned around to see a young girl standing behind me, with long light brown hair down to her knees. She wore a plain white dress with spaghetti straps that went to her mid thighs, with a strange expression on her face, as if she had no emotion. On her right wrist was a dark green chain, and on the other end of that chain was a golden Freddy Fazbear suit, limp and lifeless looking. Yet, there was a strange air about it, as if it was thinking.

Like the puppet.

Always...thinking...

"My name is Vixen." I said. The girl nodded.

"You're one of the toy animatronics." She replied. Her voice seemed to be full of emotion, despite her looks. She seemed curious, not bitter, unlike everyone else. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for answers." I said shortly. "I seem to have another side to me, a side I don't have any control or recollection over."

"That should be impossible..." A gruff, male voice said. The golden Freddy suit moved its head slightly. "Only I have had that occur to me."

"So, you're the one they call Gold, I'm guessing?" I asked. He nodded. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to be...sentient."

"I was the spirit trapped inside Golden Freddy." The girl explained. "I could hear his voice inside his head. Then..." She sighed heavily. "I don't remember anything before I found myself chained to him. In fact, the only reason why I know about my identity is because Freddy told me."

"In short, there used to be two souls trapped inside this suit." Golden Freddy summarized. "Or, so it seems. I, too, have no memory to call my own."

"So, you're thinking that there's two souls inside my body?" I asked. "But, how?"

"That is actually a good question, Gold." Chica said, walking up. "The Joy of Creation...wouldn't we know if that happened again?"

"Well, what if it's not another soul, but her true personality?" Bonnie asked. "After all, the Toys were programmed with personalities."

"So, there's a soul and her personality, and they're fighting for dominance." Anya clarified. "That makes sense. But, still, Chica brings up a good point. The Purple Man...we _did_ get rid of him, right? Not to mention the fact that we should've known if there was another act of the Joy of Creation."

"I think there's a guard somewhere at night." I said. It felt like I was being left out of the conversation somehow.

"Thanks." Chica said. "We'll start doing recon soon, then. See if the guard's any threat. Freddy, anything else to add? You've been rather quiet."

"I'm fine." Freddy grunted. "Foxy, you're the fastest of all of us. You take first watch starting tomorrow. Be careful of the other Toys. They might start picking up on our plan. If the Purple Man really is out there, we're going to need to be cautious. We can't protect the children, but we do have an ally who can."

I felt my cheeks light up with happiness. I was an ally! One of them!

But, still...something didn't seem right...

"Um, who exactly is the Purple Man?" I asked. "And what is the Joy of Creation? You've mentioned this several times, but I don't understand it..."

Bonnie opened the door and looked out. "No time to explain that. It's nearly dawn. You'd better get back to where you came from."

I nodded. "So, we'll talk once night falls again?" Bonnie nodded and gently pushed me out the parts and services room. As I turned around, it was then I noticed that Bonnie actually didn't have a face. Even the metal faceplate on his endoskeleton was gone. It was then that I realized that it wasn't just Bonnie who was ruined. All of them were in bad condition.

These were the former puppets. The ones who had been set free long ago.

The new puppets were treated as special things, like they were above the ones who managed to fall out of the clutches of the puppet master.

The puppets who were set free...they were ruined. Destroyed.

Left to die forever.

I had to set the new puppets free.

I had no choice but to.

It was the only thing way to make everything right, after all.

* * *

When I got back to Kid's Cove, I was welcomed back to the familiar sights of my former life. It felt like it was so long ago, when I was just telling stories to kids and not having to worry about Fredbear's Family Diner, or the Joy of Creation, or anything else.

It felt so...hollow, so fake now.

When the kids came running around, laughing and talking, I just sat down in a corner, thinking. My other side was getting out of hand. I was aware of that. I didn't even know what I was thinking half the time anymore. Was this the "soul" inside of me trying to come out? But, why, and what for?

 _No, this isn't your soul._

A voice inside my head?

 _Do you know me?_ The voice continued. _Do you remember me?_

"No." I whispered. "I've never heard you before today."

 _Close your eyes._ The voice replied. _You can see me that way._

I wasn't sure why, but I felt I had no choice but to. I closed my eyes, and let myself be suspended in darkness. A mysterious figure that looked almost like me was standing there, almost floating in the air. When she moved, she drifted through the nothingness with ease.

"Are you Vixen?" I asked her. Her fur was slightly darker than mine, and covered in bloodstains. A trail of darkness followed her as she came towards me and held my hands.

"Vixen...?" The mysterious figure asked. She seemed puzzled. "Is that the name they gave you in this world?"

"It's the name I've always had, isn't it?" I replied. "I...am Vixen." The mysterious figure sighed and smiled.

"So, it's true, then." She said. "You've truly...forgotten everything..." She let go of my hands and held me close. "That's good. You were supposed to."

"But, who are you?" I finally asked. "I'm lost. I don't..."

"You will remember everything in time." The mysterious figure answered. "I will help you. After all, I...am you. I am Vixen."

"So, are we the same?" I asked. The darkness was fading. Being replaced with light.

"Yes." The mysterious figure said. Her final words lingered in the air around me as I opened my eyes to let in the light.

"You and I are one and the same."

And with those words, I received my first memory, an image of a young girl with wild long hair, put in a high ponytail and wearing boyish clothes with a pair of goggles around her neck...


End file.
